Mike Comrie
| birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | career_start = 2000 | draft = 91st overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers }} Michael William "Mike" Comrie (born September 11, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre. He is married to Hilary Duff. He is currently a free agent. Playing career Mike Comrie was born and raised in Edmonton, Alberta and attended Jasper Place High School. Comrie was drafted in the third round, ninety-first overall, in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft by his hometown Edmonton Oilers out of the University of Michigan. Edmonton Oilers Comrie left the Western Hockey League (WHL)'s Kootenay Ice midway through the 2000–01 season, signing a $10-million three year deal with the Oilers, which was well above the league maximum for 2001 draftees of $1.13 million a year, per year, over three years (due to a loophole established by Mike Van Ryn). There, he would instantly become a fan favourite and hometown hero. He was an offensive threat during his first couple seasons with the team, tallying a total of 133 points in 192 games from 2001 to 2003. Departure from Edmonton After a lacklustre training camp in the pre-season Comrie's status as local hero in Edmonton started to change dramatically,Comrie moves past EdmontonPhoenix: He's public enemy No. 2 after he elected to hold out in a contract dispute for more than 30 games into the 2003–04 season. The Oilers then-General Manager, Kevin Lowe, was reportedly willing to trade Comrie to the Anaheim Ducks for Corey Perry and a first round draft pick, but within that deal sought to have Comrie reimburse the Oilers $2.5 million, which was part of the bonus money he earned from his entry-level contract. After this deal fell through, Comrie was dealt to the Philadelphia Flyers in December 2003, for Jeff Woywitka, a first round selection in 2004 (Rob Schremp), and a third round selection in 2005 (Danny Syvret).http://www.edmontonjournal.com/sports/Hockey+World/4550412/story.html Philadelphia Flyers and Phoenix Coyotes Comrie played only 21 games for Philadelphia before being traded to the Phoenix Coyotes for Sean Burke, Branko Radivojevic, and the rights to Ben Eager. During the 2004-2005 NHL lockout, he signed with Färjestads BK of the Elitserien and played ten games with them, before leaving in December 2004. Following an agreement made in July 2005, between the NHL and NHLPA members to resume hockey operations and play, Comrie would return to the Coyotes for the 2005–06 NHL season, where he would record his second 30 goal season in the NHL. The Coyotes would then re-sign Comrie to a new, one-year contract worth $3 million, on August 4, 2006. On January 3, 2007, Comrie found himself being traded once again, this time to the Ottawa Senators in exchange for Senators prospect Alexei Kaigorodov. Ottawa Senators and New York Islanders Comrie scored his first goal for the Senators versus the Boston Bruins on January 9, 2007 at Scotiabank Place in Ottawa, Ontario. Whenever Comrie scored a goal at Scotiabank Place, his goal song was "Black Gloves" by the Belgian band Goose. He helped Ottawa throughout the playoffs despite having an injured shoulder that required local anesthetic to numb the pain, this prevented him from reaching down to tie his skates. The Senators made it to the Stanley Cup Finals, losing to the Anaheim Ducks, in a 4–1 series decision. Prior to the loss, the Senators eliminated the Pittsburgh Penguins, New Jersey Devils, and Buffalo Sabres all in five games. On July 5, 2007, Mike Comrie signed a one-year contract worth $3.375 million with the New York Islanders as an unrestricted free agent. Before the trade deadline on February 26, 2008, the New York Islanders re-signed Comrie to a new one-year contract worth $4 million. Comrie would be traded back to the Senators on February 20, 2009, with Chris Campoli, in exchange for Dean McAmmond and a San Jose Sharks 2009 first round draft pick. Return to the Oilers On September 10, 2009, Mike Comrie signed a one-year contract worth $1.125 million with the team he began his NHL career with, returning to the Edmonton Oilers after six years, for their upcoming 2009–10 NHL season.Oilers sign Mike Comrie Comrie chose to wear No. 91 (his overall draft selection number), as his familiar jersey No. 89 (which he wore during his first go-round with the team), was taken by Sam Gagner. Comrie made his return to Edmonton a night to remember, in a 4–0 pre-season win over the Florida Panthers, on September 18, 2009. Comrie assisted on all four of the goals scored and registered a fight, squaring off with the Panthers' Eric Himelfarb, to which Comrie received a standing ovation from the Rexall Place crowd, who promptly chanted his name as he took his place inside the penalty box.Panthers vs. Oilers 18/09/2009 On November 17, Comrie was placed on the NHL long term injury reserve list with mononucleosis and was expected to be out until late January. He had 5 goals and 8 points, in 16 games. Comrie would make his return to the Oilers line-up on February 1, 2010, recording an assist in a 4–2 victory over the Carolina Hurricanes. He finished out the rest of the season tallying 13 goals and 21 points, in 43 games. Mike Comrie became an unrestricted free agent on July 1, 2010, with the Oilers opting not to re-sign him for the 2010–11 season. Pittsburgh Penguins On September 3, 2010, Mike Comrie signed a one-year contract worth $500,000 with the Pittsburgh Penguins,Penguins sign Forward Mike Comrie joining the franchise that drafted his uncle Fred, in 1973.Fred Comrie - 1973 NHL Amateur Draft - 8th Round On September 22, 2010, Comrie scored the very first goal inside of the new Consol Energy Center, 81 seconds into the Penguins' 5-1 exhibition game victory over the Detroit Red Wings. Due to a nagging hip injury, Comrie was sidelined for much of the regular season. He scored his first goal as a Penguin during their 82nd and final game of the season, on an empty Atlanta Thrashers net. Personal life Mike has two older siblings; a sister, Cathy, and a brother, Paul, who played with the Oilers briefly, before Mike was drafted by them. His mother, Theresa, died from cancer in 1990. His father, William (Bill), and his uncles, Fred and John, are the founders of The Brick furniture company. This is where Mike obtained his nickname, "The Brick". The Brick was founded in 1971, when Bill was 21 years old. Like his son, Bill himself was also a promising young hockey player, being signed by the Chicago Blackhawks, aged 16. The 1968–69 season, saw Bill playing his last year of junior hockey with his hometown Edmonton Oil Kings. In the fall of 1969, Bill was all set to attend the Blackhawks training camp, but after the untimely death of his father, Herb (Mike's grandfather), Bill immediately made the decision to cut his hockey career short, and took over the running of his father's business, to support his family. During the final round of the 2007 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Mike was able to get extra tickets for his away games because his father was a season ticket holder with the opposing team, the Anaheim Ducks. Mike has two younger half-brothers from his father's second marriage, Eric and Ty, both aspiring hockey players. Comrie's partner is Hilary Duff and the couple married on August 14, 2010 in Santa Barbara, California. On August 14, 2011, the couple announced via Duff's website that they are expecting their first child together, a baby boy. Awards and achievements *1997 AJHL Rookie of the Year *1998 AJHL Champion *1998 AJHL Most Valuable Player *1999 NCAA (CCHA) All-Rookie Team *1999 NCAA (CCHA) First All-Star Team *1999 NCAA (CCHA) Rookie of the Year *2000 NCAA (CCHA) First All-Star Team *2000 NCAA (West) Second All-American Team *2003 IIHF World Championship Gold Medal *2005 Elitserien SM-Silver MedalEliteprospects.com - Mike Comrie Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Färjestads BK players Category:Kootenay Ice alumni Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:St. Albert Saints alumni Category:Sherwood Park Crusaders alumni